Technical Field
The present specification relates to a spinning reel, particularly to a spinning reel capable of forwardly reeling out a fishing line.
Description of Background Information
Lever brake spinning reels are a type of spinning reel configured to reversely rotate a rotor and simultaneously brake the rotor so as to prevent twisting of a thin fishing line in reeling out the fishing line. Some of the lever brake spinning reels are equipped with a one-way clutch mounted between a handle shaft and a drive shaft so as to prevent reverse rotation of a handle even when the rotor is reversely rotated (see e.g., Japan Examined Utility Model Publication No. S59-15890).
In the reel described in Japan Examined Utility Model Publication No. S59-15890, the handle and the rotor are configured to be coupled or decoupled by the one-way clutch in accordance with the rotational direction of the handle and that of the rotor. When the rotor is rotated in a fishing-line releasing direction without the handle being held, chances are that the handle is reversely rotated due to slight friction of the one-way clutch or so forth and is moved to a position that the weight of the handle acts as an urging force to rotate the rotor in a fishing-line winding direction. When this situation occurs, the handle inevitably swings back and forth like a pendulum in accordance with the rotation of the rotor in the fishing-line releasing direction.